everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Theo Alphaeus
Theo Alphaeus is the son of the Diamond girl from the fairy tale, ''"Diamonds and Toads." ''He is the boy cursed to follow in his wretched mother's step; The child blessed with a mouth full of diamonds and flowers when speaking such bogus pretty words. He is the boy who is swept off his feet by a charming prince, his mother and sister left to rot all alone in their dirty cottage. He is known as the rebellious boy who refuses to speak so sparkly, so fake, and so unreal. He is Theo. Character Personality Theo is a whiny boy. He hates being coddled, loathes being ignored, and despises being talked down to. He always seems to find something to argue about, and finds joy in winning verbal fights; Even though he always considers himself the winner. Theo prefers to stay free, morally and physically. He ignores most rules and obligations, holding his own ideologies before official laws. He's not afraid to get in trouble with the higher-ups and even takes pride in riling up the "old farts". Theo likes to, "march to his own beat," if you will. Born confident, Theo has always placed himself on a higher pedestal than the rest. He tends to think very favorably of his talents and skills; definitely way more than he should be credited for. Viewing the others as background characters, Theo proudly wears his "Main Character" title everywhere he goes. Appearance With dark skin, straight eyebrows and sharp grey eyes, white freckles adorn Theo's cheeks and nose; a mole placed on the right side of his chin. He has a small rectangular face; a slightly wider nose and round pouty lips filling his short chin. Theo sports cropped, dark blue hair; the underside buzzed short. His bangs lay just two inches under his hairline, a small comma parting placed under his left eyebrow. Standing at a mere 5'7 ft (174 cm, 68 in), Theo has an average to slim build. He doesn't have much muscle definition and can appear "noodly" in certain styles, but he does have some strength. Fairytale – (Diamonds and Toads) How the Story Goes Here! How does Theo come into it? Theo finds his destiny a load of bull. He would much rather create his own future with his own choice of actions and words. He doesn't see the harm in ignoring his story and shoot's down anyone's ideas that try to guilt-trip him into his unwanted fate. Once Theo's parents completed destiny, their fantasy came crashing down. The passing of his father had struck a chord in his mother's heart; her personality becoming that of her own mothers. Taking her anger out on him, history had repeated once again; and for that, he resents "fate" and "destiny". Similarly, he loathes the idea of being swept off his feet by a charming prince; all of his problems being solved by one single kiss. Relationships Family *Mother: Theo's mother was never his favorite. Even as a small child, he preferred sitting with his dad as opposed to the one who birthed him. His bias was clearly apparent, as his mother avoided dealing with his tears and snot. Slowly, she began to emotionally distance herself, taking her anger out on poor little Theo. *Father: Being the only family member he could tolerate, Theo was close with his dad. They would often confide in each other and simply enjoy the other's personality. He had always been a gracious, mellow man. With a heart as big as the sun, and a smile as bright as the stars; it was no wonder why everyone adored him. *Sister: Similar to his mother, Theo's sister detested his entire being with her all. Ever since she was bestowed a curse, the small gap of tolerance had quickly dwindled into nothingness. Now with zero contact, they continue to ignore the presence of each other. Friends *Adonic: His roommate, and his only relationship at the moment. The future husband(?) Pets *Solomon: Common Basilisk *Priscilla: Yellow Gecko Romance None Enemies None Outfits Theo often sports light wash clothing, the colors consisting of creams and beiges with a splash of dark blue. He does this to contrast with his deeper skin tone. He tends to lean towards simple outfits, jazzing up the basic items with jewelry and chains. Trivia *TBD Quotes *"Put me down you oversized gremlin!" *"Shut up, you tree! Tree's can't talk!" Gallery Headshot-0.png outfit.png hanahaki.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:LayMehDown's OCs Category:Diamonds and Toads